Wertvollster Horkrux
by Salarial
Summary: Verrat ist das Schlagwort für diese Geschichte, doch die Frage ist, wer verrät wen. Dumbledore Harry oder Harry Dumbledore? Ich glaube hiermit fast schon zuviel erzählt zu haben also lest selbst. Ein etwas anderer One Shot; Pairing: LV/HP


**Titel:** Wertvollster Horkrux

**Arbeitstitel:** Der ergebenste Diener des Lords

**Autor:** Salarial

**Beta: **Sturmkind

**Pairing:** LV/HP

**Rating:** P12-Slash oder P16-Slash war mir nicht sicher. Könnte mir ja jemand mitteilen.

**Genre:** Drama

**Disclaimer:** Alle Orte, Namen und eben alles bekannte gehört nicht mir sondern JKR ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Erhebe auch keinen Anspruch welches damit verdienen zu wollen und ihr wisst doch sowieso, dass nichts mir ist also warum schreib ich's eigentlich?

**Anmerkung:** Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Geschichten sind nicht beabsichtigt… etc.

**Kurzbeschreibung: **

Verrat ist das Schlagwort für diese Geschichte, doch die Frage ist, wer verrät wen. Dumbledore Harry oder Harry Dumbledore? Ich glaube hiermit fast schon zuviel erzählt zu haben also lest selbst. Ein etwas anderer One Shot; Pairing: LV/HP

**Wichtig:** Hi, diesen One Shot habe ich in einem runter geschrieben. Er ist wahrscheinlich etwas merkwürdig, weil er aus vielen, zusammen gewürfelten Szenen besteht und man sich viel selbst denken und zusammenphantasieren muss.

Er spielt direkt nach dem fünften Band, auch wenn das nur an ein paar Einzelheiten zu bemerken ist.

Insgesamt würde ich mich freuen wenn ihr mir sagt was ihr davon denkt und mich nicht ausschimpft wenn ihr's manchmal nicht versteht. Ich kenne den Handlungsablauf, aber ich weiß nicht ob ihr ihn so klar einleuchtend findet. Es soll ein Versuch werden, wie viel einer Geschichte, man mit wenig ausdrücken kann.

**Wertvollster Horkrux**

Harry saß im Auto. Vor ihm Onkel Vernon, neben ihm sein Cousin Dudley. Seine Tante sah mit zusammen gepressten Lippen aus der Frontscheibe als der Wagen nach Little Whinging einbog.

Harry fragte sich gerade ob diese Ferien wirklich besser werden würden als die letzten, als plötzlich ein Ruck durch den gesamten Wagen ging. Harry wurde zur Seite geschleudert und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe sodass ihm fast schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Doch dies sollte keine große Rolle mehr spielen, denn schon einen Moment später hörte er „Stupor" und versank in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit. Das letzte was er sah, war ein magisches rotierendes Auge… Moody?

Dunkel, ewige Dunkelheit umfasste ihn, griff mit ihren langen klauenartigen Händen nach ihm, schlug nach ihm, schlug durch ihn hindurch.

Stille, undurchdringliche Stille dröhnte in seinen Ohren und dann, das Kichern eines Unholds, der aus der Stille herauszukreischen schien.

Kälte, erbarmungslose Kälte verkroch sich in seiner Haut, pikste ihn mit ihren spitzen Nadeln und verhöhnte ihn.

Harry wusste nicht ob Tag oder Nacht war, ob er Hunger oder Durst hatte, ob er am Leben oder bereits tot war und es hatte auch keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn.

Hoffnung? Dieses blendend helle Licht erreichte ihn hier nicht. Hoffnung hatte er gehabt, bevor alle Lichter verloschen waren.

Schritte, himmlische Schritte, von den Göttern gesandt. ‚Tap Tap…' und daneben noch einmal ‚Tap Tap…' Kam jemand um ihn zu holen? Mit ihm zu sprechen? Ihm zu erklären? Ihn vielleicht zu retten?

Licht, blendendes Licht stach in seine Augen, brachte ihn zum erblinden. Laute Worte drangen an seine Ohren, brachten ihn zum ertauben. Wohlige Wärme erreichte seine Glieder, brachte sie zum kochen.

„… endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden ihn zu beseitigen?"

„Es ist schwerer als gedacht. Wie macht er sich? Vielleicht nimmt er uns ja das Problem ab und stirbt einfach."

Bekannt, die Stimme war bekannt. Die eine kannte er nicht doch diese Stimme versprach Sicherheit, Heimat. Wem gehörte diese Stimme?

„Das glaube ich kaum, Professor. Er müsste eigentlich schon längst tot sein. Nur die pure Magie erhält ihn am Leben. Der Tod wäre eine Gnade, glauben Sie mir."

Sprachen sie über ihn? Dann lebte er noch! Er lebte noch! Unsägliche Freude breitete sich in ihm aus. Einen Spalt breit öffnete er die Augen, damit sie wieder sehen lernten.

„Schade, aber damit haben wir schließlich gerechnet. Wer hätte gedacht, dass uns ausgerechnet Harry Potter solche Schwierigkeiten macht."

Feuer, wärme, eine wunderschöne Melodie erklang in seinem Kopf, erinnerte ihn an die Stimme, Phönixgesang, lieblich und rein.

„Ironie des Schicksals nicht war, Professor? Da beschützen wir ihn die ganze Zeit und letztendlich müssen wir ihn selbst umbringen um die Zaubererwelt von Sie-wissen-schon-wem zu befreien."

„Nennen sie doch ruhig seinen Namen. Angst vor einem Namen macht nur noch mehr Angst vor der Sache selbst." Dumbledore! Phönix, Heimat, Dumbledore!

Verräter! Hätte er gekonnt hätte Harry aufgeschrieen vor Hass, vor grenzenlosen unbändigen Hass, der das Gefühl der Enttäuschung fast vollständig verschluckte. Doch er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr gesprochen, dass er nicht wusste ob er es noch konnte.

Verrat, er hatte ihn verraten. Wie konnte Dumbledore ihm das nur antun, er, dem er vertraut hatte, er, den er geliebt hatte? Das würde er nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen, er würde sich rächen, komme was wolle.

Der Gedanke bliebt, doch das Licht nicht, aber die Finsternis konnte nicht wieder so finster werden wie sie gewesen war, denn nun war dort mehr, ein Gefühl, dessen Flamme[n nichts zum verlöschen bringen konnte.

Sanfte Finger griffen nach ihm, strichen über seine Haut, gaben ihm Halt, Geborgenheit, Wärme. Sie waren so vertraut, als wären sie ein Teil von ihm. Schöne sanfte Finger. Ein seliges Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Lippen aus.

Kälte entschwand, Stimmen sangen, Licht umschmeichelte. War dies das Paradies? War das der Tod?

„NEIIIN!", mit einem lauten Schrei saß Harry aufrecht im Bett. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht sterben, niemals.

Heftig atmete er ein und aus, als wolle er sein Herz mit Gewalt am Schlagen halten.

Wie war er hier her gekommen? Ein Raum voller Licht, warme Kleidung und das Zwitschern der Vögel. Hier gewesen war er noch nie und doch, doch kannte er diesen Ort. Vielleicht aus einem Traum?

Leute kamen, untersuchten ihn, brachten ihm Essen, lächelten nett doch sagten sie nicht wo er war. Bis irgendwann…

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber langsam! Ich will wissen wo ich bin und wie ich hierher gekommen bin!", schrie er die junge Frau an, die ihm gerade eine warme Suppe gebracht hatte.

„Und ich bin kerngesund, keine weiteren Untersuchungen mehr, keine weiteren Ausflüchte, ich verlange Antworten! SOFORT!"

Das Mädchen zuckte verängstigt zusammen, als hätte Harry sie geschlagen und rührte sich nicht.

„Ich würde dich bitten es zu unterlassen meine Bediensteten anzuschreien."

Diese Stimme, Harry kannte diese Stimme. Sie jagte ihm unwohle Schauer über den Rücken.

Langsam drehte er sich herum, langsam hob er den Blick, langsam formten sich seine Lippen zu nur einem Wort:

„Voldemort."

Er, wichtig für Voldemort, er, ein Horkrux, ein Seelenteil eines skrupellosen Mörders. Er konnte die Worte, die Erklärungen kaum glauben, die er bekam. Die Antworten auf seine Fragen, die er gestellt hatte. Beantwortet wurden sie, mit einer Wahrheit, die Harry nicht wahr haben wollte.

Er, ein Teil Voldemorts, er, ein Teil eines Monsters.

Eine seiner Fragen, eine seiner Entscheidungen gültig wie ein Vertrag.

„Warum hast du mich gerettet?"

Und die einfache, logische, alles erklärende Antwort.

„Warum sollte ich dich nicht retten, du bist mir wichtig, ich muss dich beschützen. Denn du hast etwas in dir was kein anderes Wesen auf dieser Welt hat. In dir ist ein Teil meiner Seele und solange du am Leben bist wird dieses Teil auch am Leben bleiben.

Du bist mein wertvollster Horkrux, Harry Potter."

Da endlich verstand Harry. Warum Dumbledore ihn umbringen wollte, warum er ihn verraten hatte. Er wollte ihn töten, um damit der Vernichtung Voldemorts ein Stück näher zu kommen. Aber er wollte nicht sterben, er wollte Leben und dies konnte er nur bei ihm, bei Voldemort.

„Dann beschütze mich", sagte Harry und sah zu Voldemort hinauf. „Beschütze deinen Horkrux."

„Und du wirst dich von mir beschützen lassen?", fragte Voldemort und trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu.

Rote Augen trafen grüne. Voldemorts skelettartige Finger fuhren über Harrys Wange.

Harry ließ die Berührung geschehen, schloss kurz die Augen und horchte in sich hinein. Würde er Verrat begehen an seinen Verrätern, um sein Leben zu schützen?

Würde er Verrat begehen an seinen Freunden, um sein Leben zu schützen?

Würde er Verrat begehen an der ganzen Zauberergemeinschaft um sein Leben zu schützen?

Entschlossen öffnete er die Augen und sah Voldemort an.

„Ja."

Ein magischer Vertrag, bindender als das Leben selbst. Er hatte ihn geschlossen, wider der Zaubererwelt, wider allem was er kannte. Ein magischer Vertrag, das Pfand, sein Leben. Das Mal auf seinem Arm verbannte ihn an Lord Voldemorts Seite, verdammte ihn zu seinem Eigentum, seinem Besitz.

Doch sein Besitz war er unlängst gewesen, mehr als das, er war ein Teil seiner Seele, er war ein Teil von Voldemort, dem Dunklen Lord.

„Du bist mächtig, Harry. Ich habe dir diese Macht gegeben und nun werde ich dich lehren sie auch zu nutzen", sagte der Dunkle Lord, seine sanfte, grausame Stimme versprach Zukunft.

„Ja, mein Lord."

Und er lernte, lernte was er nicht hätte wissen dürfen und doch erfahren hatte, lernte diese Macht zu nutzen.

„Tief in dir, Harry habe ich einen Teil meiner Seele versiegelt. Dieser Seelenteil ist nicht nur eine Verbindung zu mir, er ist vielmehr ein Teil meiner Magie, meines Wissens und meiner Macht. Ich werde dir lehren wie du diesen Teil nutzen und beschützen kannst."

„Ja, mein Lord."

Tage, Wochen, Monate, Zeit verbracht an einem Ort im Niemandsland. Er wusste nicht wie lange, doch es hatte auch keine Bedeutung.

Hinter seiner silbernen Todessermaske stand er zur rechten Seite des Dunklen Lords als dieser von dem Scheitern des kleinen Malfoy erfuhr, der seinen Auftrag nicht hatte ausführen können und untergetaucht war, wohl in Dumbledores Schutz stand.

Zu gerne hätte Harry den Auftrag übernommen, um Rache zu nehmen für den Verrat, doch er hatte an der Seite seines Lords zu bleiben.

„Mein Lord, wäre es mir gestattet zu fragen, welche Gründe euch dazu bewogen, mir die Erlaubnis zu verweigern Albus Dumbledore selbst beseitigen zu dürfen? Ich bin sicher, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin."

„Ich zweifele nicht an dir, doch bist du mir zu wertvoll um dich in Dumbledores Hände zu geben. Zweifle du nicht an meinen Entscheidungen", sagte der Dunkle Lord milde.

Die langen blassen Finger griffen nach der silbernen Maske und ließen sie zu Boden fallen, griffen nach seinem Kinn, führten es.

„Zweifle nicht, Harry", flüsterte die verheißungsvolle Stimme bevor sie seine Lippen mit einem Kuss versiegelte.

„Niemals, mein Lord."

Unwegsames Gelände, einsamer Ort, verstecktes Mädchen.

Unerbittlich bahnte sich Harry seinen Weg zu dem Ziel, zu seiner Bestimmung.

Der Angstschrei, der Zauberstab, zwei Worte und braune Locken fielen zu Boden, der tote Körper einer Muggelstämmigen.

Eines Feindes. Schon immer gewesen? Eines Feindes.

Der Weg zurück. Die Worte zu seinem Lord, der Lohn.

Die Lippen die ihn berühren, die Hände die ihn entführten, die kalte Seide. Seines Lords treuster Diener.

Die gestöhnten Worte im Moment der Leidenschaft: „Mein Lord"

„Wie kann ich euch zu Diensten sein, mein Lord?", flüsterte Harry ergeben und sank vor seinem Gebieter auf die Knie.

„Ich will großzügig sein und dir deinen Wunsch gewähren, Harry. Ich erlaube dir nach Hogwarts zu gehen und Albus Dumbledore zu töten."

„Ihr seid zu gütig, mein Lord."

Auf Knien zum Saum gerutscht, ihn geküsst, noch ein letzter Kuss seines Lords und er stand am Rande von Hogwarts.

Kühl und warm im blutigen Sonnenuntergang. Die ersten Frühlingsblüten auf den Ländereien. Einst seine Heimat, nun nur noch ein Ort. Ein Ort von vielen Orten.

Der Weg zur Schule, tausend Mal gegangen und doch fremder als auch nur ein Wort seines Lords.

Ein Schritt nach dem Anderen, jeder Schritt der Gerechtigkeit entgegen.

Tore, Hallen, Schülerstimmen. Der Weg in die Große Halle. Das Eintreten eines Fremden in eine fremde Welt.

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie hier auf Hogwarts?" Dumbledore von seinem Patz am großen Tisch aus. Erkannte er ihn nicht? Hatte er sich so verändert? Ach nein.

Eine Bewegung, die Kapuze fiel, ein Schrei. Die ganze Halle vereint in einem Aufschrei, einem Gemurmel, einem Geflüster: „Harry Potter!?"

„Ich müsste mit ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen, Professor."

„Harry wo bist du all die Zeit gewesen! Fast zwei Jahre!" Rote Haare, bekannte Stimme, bekannte Person. Harry wandte sich ab.

„Professor?"

„Natürlich, ich komme Harry. Was für eine Freude dich lebendig wieder zu sehen. Komm mit in mein Büro."

„Nein. Gehen wir doch auf die Ländereien. Wenn es möglich ist Professor."

„Natürlich Harry, natürlich."

Schritte durch die Halle, düstere Freude.

„Was ist mit dir passiert, Harry?" Eine sorgenvolle Frage.

„Wissen sie das nicht, Professor?", die höhnische Gegenfrage.

„Wir haben dich gesucht. Ich muss zugeben, wir hatten schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben dich zu finden. Wir dachten Tom hätte dich entführt, doch dann hätte er uns seinen Triumph sicher vor Augen geführt."

„Warum sollte der Dunkle Lord mir etwas antun? Ich bin sein wertvollster Horkrux."

„Harry, was sagst du da?"

Stillstand. Ein Blick, eine Gewissheit.

„Er hat dich verhext. Ein Fluch liegt auf dir! Spürst du es nicht Harry?"

„Welcher Fluch sollte auf mir liegen? Ich bin…"

Fluch, mit Fluch belegt, verflucht. Von Voldemort verflucht.

Tränen in seinem Herzen, Tränen auf seinem Gesicht und das Wort das alles bestimmt, Verrat.

„Tom manipuliert dich Harry, wehre dich dagegen!"

Manipuliert ihn, benutzt ihn, verrät ihn. Nie von Dumbledore entführt.

Er hatte gemordet, getötet. Das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm brannte es ihm auf die Seele. Dumbledore hatte Recht, ein Fluch. Voldemorts Fluch.

„Harry, komm wieder zu Sinnen, schüttle den Fluch ab, ich sehe das du es schaffst, dann wird alles gut. Vergiss deinen Hass und deinen Zorn. Liebe ist deine größte Stärke, denke daran."

Er dachte daran und erkannte Dumbledores Fehler. Er hatte ihn so erzogen das er sein Leben geben würde für die, die er liebte. Er liebte seinen Lord.

Langsam hob Harry den Zauberstab, ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Avada Kedavra.

Ende.


End file.
